Orokamono no koi
by AleUchihaToHaruno
Summary: Sakura siempre habia preferido los chicos amables ,,, Pero el mejor amigo de su hermano naruto le aria cambiar de gustos


NOTA: -Los personajes no me perteneces

-basada en un one-shot /manga del mismo titulo

-gomenasai si hay falta de ortografías , me dolia mucho la vista para verificar

_**Orokamono no koi **_

"_Para empezar , los chicos con lentes eran mi tipo_

_Además si tengo que ir por alguien _

_El tiene que ser amable y alguien que realmente me quisiera._

_Pero él siempre se burlaba de mí y siempre me estaba molestando _

_Si es alguien como el prefiero no enamorarme…."_

Todo comenzó con una petición urgente, o eso decía mi hermano naruto

-**Hoy papa y los demás no estarán en casa así que ,, sasuke se quedara** - dijo mi hermano mayor , con su sonrisa una gran sonrisa **- vamos amanecer jugando ¡ dattebayo! -**agrego con entusiasmo.

-**Heyyy! Me dijeron que no podía traer a mi amigos a casa , pero si tengo que soportar que tu amigo se quede toda la noche ,,,que injusto! **–le grite sin importarme que un pelinegro se encontrara atrás mirando sin inmutarse por mi despecho hacia el**.- Para colmo es Sasuke!** -dije tomando mi celular y responder un mensaje que recién había recibido.

**-Sakura-chaan!** -dijo con reproche mi hermano

-**Sabes lo que significa Takurada?** – hablo por primera vez el pelinegro

**-eh?** –respondí , a lo cual es solo tomo mi celular para escribir algo y entregármelo

**DICCIONARIO WEB**

**Takurada = Boba/idiota /estúpida**

**-SASUKEEEE!–**dije con un tic en mi cabeza

-**Ah! Perdón se lo pregunte a la misma persona –** dijo con una sonrisa arrogante , mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**-Geez! Ustedes dos son …..-**suspiro naruto - **ahs! Ustedes no se llevan para nada ….**

**-Eso es verdad …-** dijo arrogante el pelinegro.

Entre a mi habitación furiosa , maldito sasuke , cuanto lo odio .. realmente que tenia contra mi aquel chico? , suspire cansada tumbándome en la cama

**-Sakuraa-chaan! -**escuche a mi hermano gritar , mientras se acercaba a mi habitación** -****Ire al supermercado , porfabor avísale a sasuke-teme cuando salga del baño** – dijo naruto mientras se recargaba por unos leves segundos en el marco de mi puerta.

-**De ninguna manera!** –le dije con fastidio.

**-Te comprare un helado sakura-chaan** – dijo poniendo cara de cachorro mojado

**-Claroo oniii-saamaa!**! – grite , había caído!, maldito helado! , escuche como mi hermano cerraba la puerta , pff que fastidio y yo que no quería cruzar palabra con el .

-**mmm,,,,así que sasuke , esta en el baño** –dije mientras dibujaba una malvada sonrisa.

Entre sigilosamente hacia el baño , sasuke estaba tomando una ducha , se sentía el agua de la regadera caer, por suerte estaban las cortinas cerradas si no hubiese sido encontradacon las manos en la masa , en este caso en los lentes.

Divice sus lentes , los tome con fuerza y Salí rápidamente de allí.

-15 minutos despues-

-**jajaajajajaaja venganza! Shannaro!** Se decía internamente una pelirosa , mientras veía la TV ,

Estaba tan metida , que se sobresaltó al escuchar al pelinegro hablar.

**-Sakura? has visto mis lentes? –**se escucho casi enfadado el pelinegro ,

Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia el pasillo , al no ver a nadie dedujo que sasuke aun se encontraba en el baño , su grito se escuchó tan cerca que la asusto , miro los lentes y se los puso.

-**woww tienen mucho aumento seguro sasuke no ve nada sin** **ell**os – dijo mientras se sacaba los lentes , sintió unos pasos acercarse hacia ella y volvió a dirigir su mirada al pasillo , y le vio

Sasuke se encontraba recargado en la pared con el ceño fruncido, al haber chocado con un mueble

**-Sakura?** –dijo serio

**-Eh? …-**dijo la pelirosa mientras dirigía su mirada , al ver al chico , su corazón latio fuerte , sasuke se balanceo hacia un lado , la chica lo tomo de un brazo para evitar su caída.

-**Perdón…. –**dijo el pelinegro -**sin mis lentes no veo nada … **-dijo con frustración , se veía tan débil pensó sakura .

_Latido_

_Latido _

_Latido_

Lo soltó rápido ,tan bruscamente que sasuke la miro ceñudo

**-T-Tomaa!** –dijo estampando los lentes en el pecho del pelinegro , **- se te quedaron en la sala ,idiotaa!** –mintió corriendo asía su habitación – **ah! Mi hermano fue al supermercado -** dijo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras

**-tsk , y a esta que le pasa** –dijo el pelinegro mirando hacia las escaleras .

_Latido _

_Latido _

_Latido_

Que le sucedía? Porque su corazón había latido tan fuerte cuando había visto aquella cara de sasuke , se veía tan débil , tan frágil , todo lo contrario de lo que siempre demostraba , apretó sus ojos con fuerza , tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos , se recostó en su cama .

Cerro sus ojos nuevamente tratando de dormir….

_"Desde ese día apareció un impulso en mi corazón"_

**-en definición eres una pervertida frente de marquesina** – dijo con diversión ino yanamaka , una rubia de ojos azules .

**-No lo soy!** –gritoo una sonrojada pelirosa , había llegado temprano a clases solo para no toparse con el idiota de sasuke , y había cometido el gran erro de contárselo a su mejor amiga.

**-Pero tu me dijiste que tu corazón no paro de latir cuando lo viste sin lentes y con cara de angustia , ese no fue el inicio del problema?** –pregunto con una mirada picara.

**-eso no es verdad , pero no soy una pervertida** –dijo reclamando la pelirosa

**-Hey ustedes , tengo sus exámenes! –**dijo serio el profesor , mirando seriamente a la pelirosa-

**me extraña señorita haruno?**–dijo mientras me le entregaba el examen , luego miro a ino- **me encantaría decir lo mismo de usted señorita yanamaka** – volvió a decir esta ve mirando a la rubia , a lo cual ella solo bufo .

**-3,8 ¡!** –dijeron sorprendidas , como era posible sakura era una de las mejores estudiante

Como sucedió esto? Se lamentaba la pelirosa , mientras miraba al pelinegro quien miraba concentrado los libros de matemáticas , todo había sido culpa de su madre , se lamento ella y su estúpida bocota que le habían pedido de favor al idiota de "uchiha-san" ser su tutor .

**-Que fastidio , fui forzado hacer esto** - dijo con un suspiro cansado , mirando a la pelirosa con desdén

**-hey! Para que aceptaste! –**grito molesta la pelirosa , apuntándole acusadoramente.

**-era obvio no podía negarme a las suplicas de la madre de mi mejor amigo – **dijo espeluznante.

**-Maldito demonio –**murmuro entre dientes sakura.

**-Antes de que encuentres una falla en mi personalidad , deberías mirar mas de cerca tus calificaciones –**dijo golpeando levemente la cabeza de sakura con un libro .

_Latido_

_Latido _

_Latido _

Sakura le miro sonrojada , para luego bajar la mirada apenada , esto seriaaa muuyy largo , pensó la pelirosa.

**-esta es la formula?** –pregunto incrédula la pelirosa , mientras miraba ceñuda el problema que sasuke había hecho para ella

**- hmp! ...- **el pelinegro la miro y sonrio arrogante , se acercó hacia ella hasta rozar sus brazos , lo cual produjo un leve sobresalto en la pelirosa , la cual lo miro sonrojada.

**-Hey! Porque estas tan cerca**! –dijo apenada la chica

**-jajaajajaaajj ….eh? es mas interesante de esta manera** –dijo conteniendo una carcajada al ver la cara de la chica.

**-Tuu!** – grito la chica , sintiendo sus mejillas arder

_Tac!_ Sintió uno dedo dar delicadamente en su frente

**-Aunque tengas expectativas , no te haré nada** –dijo sonriendo arrogante .

Claro ,se había olvidado , que ella estaba excluida para el , después de todo lo había dejado muy en claro , aquel dia que sin querer había ido a la cocina y mientras pasaba por el cuarto de su hermano escucho los murmullos de sus amigos , la curiosidad mato al gato , se acerco a la puerta y les escucho.

**-No está linda Sakura-chan! –**dijo uno de los amigos de su hermano

**-haha de ninguna manera ella esta excluida** –dijo arrogante el pelinegro

-**heeeyy! Están hablando de mi hermanita –**había dicho naruto

Cerro los ojos con fuerza para alejar aquel recuerdo de su mente

-**Me has hecho tener expectativa?** –pregunto seria la pelirosa , a lo que sasuke solo la miro serio -**Como si las tuviera -**volvió a decir para luego desviar su mirada de la penetrante mirada del chico , luego de una larga sesión de estudio habían acabado

-**bueno me voy …**-dijo el pelinegro para luego dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

-**sakuraa! Acompaña a Sasuke-kun a la parada de bus!** –dijo su madre

-**ehh? Yo porque?** –protesto la pelirosa.

**-Sa-ku-ra …-**dijo espeluznante su "frágil y delicada madre "

**-Hai!** –dijo nerviosa.

Ya habían llegado a la parada de bus , miro de reojo el pelinegro , este se encontraba con su típica cara de "nada le preocupa"

**-Hey….-** dijo sasuke –**aun no he recibido un gracias , en tiempos como este deberías siquiera comprarme un helado –** dijo con cara de pocos amigos , a lo cual la chica trago nerviosa

-**Esta bien! –**dijo mientras se dirigió a un pequeño negocio que se encontraba cerca , saco dos helados , los pago y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el pelinegro.

**-Toma ,,,-**volvió a decir la chica mientras le entregaba el helado ,

-**hmp… -**dijo mientras se daba mientras iba , sakura miro su espalda , no sabe con exactitud como fue que llego hacia el y tiro de su playera , sasuke le miro sorprendido por el repentino tirón , sakura levanto su mirada y de un rápido movimiento le saco sus lentes .

**- Devuélvemelos ….-**gruño sasuke

**-bésame …-** dijo con escondiendo su rostro

**-Sakuraa…-**dijo con fastidio el pelinegro

-**besamee…-** volvió a decir la chica , esta vez con mas fuerza

El pelinegro la miro y se acerco a ella, tomo su mentón , sakura podía sentir el aliento del chico en sus labios , centímetros le separaban , bajo la guarida…

De un rápido movimiento sasuke le arrebato los lentes a la chica , esta la miro sorprendida.

**-molesta….** – dijo serio –**pensaste que te besaría** – volvió a decir arrogante

**-No claro que no …, después de todo yo estoy excluida no? **–dijo con desdén la chica , el pelinegro la miro serio .

-**así que espías nuestras conversaciones –**dijo neutro , mientras miraba directamente a la chica

-** pasaba por casualidad**- dijo en un susurro - **deberías alegrarte te ahorre el trabajo de explicarme , que no soy de tu gusto ….**

-**hmp….—**fue lo ultimo que escucho del chico , para luego sentir de lleno sus labios apretar los suyos, el chico la separo de el unos centímetros .- **tu no sabes nada de mi sa-ku-ra. –**dijo deletreando seductoramente su nombre.

_Latido _

_Latido _

– **me he estado conteniendo de ser malo contigo , ahora atente a las consecuencias ,** - dijo arrogante el pelinegro para luego morder el labio de la chica , se separo de ella y se dirigió se marcho

Sakura miraba sonrojada el camino que habia tomado sasuke mientras tocaba sus labios

_Después de todo el era_

_Todo menos amable _

_Latido _

_Latido_

_Latido _

_Se aseguraría de mantener_

_La distancia , _

_Latido _

_Latido _

_Definitivamente no me dejare_

_Capturar por el , ni ella misma se creía después_

_De todo ya la tenia …_

_Latido _

_Latido _

_Latido_

_Y sin embargo así fue como nació aquel _

_Impulso , _

_Quería verle otra vez , Quería ver den_tro de

_De su caparazón ,,,,_

_Al final no había podido evitar caer ante la tentación de aquel chico malo_

Fin?

Hola ,, espero que les guste

Tome el titulo y algunas partes de un one-shot de submanga ,

El cual se llama de la misma manera que este fic

Espero que les guste

:33

Les agradeceria un monton sus Reviews

Adios

por favor cooperen con un MG a esta pag

SasusakuYNaruhinaForeverFanfics?ref=hl


End file.
